TRUTH OR DARE WITH THE CULLENS!
by twilight101janeyshka
Summary: Why is Emmett on top of Bella? Why is Bella only on her bra and panties? Why is Bella making out with mike? you could know if you read!What will happen after the game? what will change? Find out how this will end...
1. She's playing!

THE CULLEN'S TRUTH OR DARE!!!!!

**Hey this is my second story **

**Please, please review I hope you like it! **

**It's rated T but is not rated K+ **

**So I hope you enjoy.**

***Twilight101janeyshka***

(Bella's point of view)

I lay on top of Edward's bed looking at the ceiling really bored, lucky Esme and Carlisle are out of town. Emmett came out of no where and jumped on top of me!

"What?! Are you doing?! What do you want?" I ask while trying to push him off of me. "I'll get off if you play truth or dare with me and the others." He said with a smile. He started to tickle me. "Stop!" I yelled.

"For you any thing to get you off of me!" I yelled as he got up. He took my hand and dragged me down stairs with the others.

"She's playing!" Emmett yelled to every one, who was sitting in a circle. I sat next to Edward who smiled, that heart breaking crocked smile.

"Glad you could join us. What did Emmett did to get you down?" He said looking at Emmet and not me.

"He jumped on top of me!" I yelled. I took my tough out to Emmet and he put up his middle finger. *Gasp!*

"Okay who's going first?" Alice said jumpy like always. "Me!" Emmett yelled. Rosalie hit his stomach. "Stop yelling I'm right here." She said annoyed.

"Okay Bella truth or dare?" He asked me. Oh why me?! "Dare?" I asked. "I dare you to wear only a red sexy bra and panties, for this whole entire game! Plus Alice's high heels!" he yelled, Rosalie hit him again.

My eyes widen. "What?" I chocked out, I could hear Jasper laughing in the background. "Hey I got some! It will look so sexylious on you! Come on Bella!" Alice yelled while dragging me up to her room.

She put me a really cute red bra and panties from Victoria Secret. She also put on her really high heels, also the color red! Then she let my hair loose, like always she put a little bit of makeup too. "Were done!" Alice yelled. She was at the stair case.

"Every one here's Bella!" She announced. I came down slowly and the first person I looked at was Edward; his mouth dropped. Every ones mouth dropped. Jasper was looking at me up and down. Emmett was out of control and gave me a sexy smile. But Rosalie she just stared.

"Wow Bella you look SMOKING HOT!" Emmett yelled, and then again Rosalie hit him, not because he was screaming but because he said 'SMOKING HOT!' I blush, bright red. I came down stairs fast, on Edward's lap, and I put my arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

"Control yourself Edward." Every one said at the same time. I blush for him. "I-I can't." Edward stuttered. "Wow, Bella." He said trying to control himself.

Alice jump back to her seat. "Who's next?" Alice asked excited. "Me." Jasper said. "Okay, Bella truth or dare?" "What?! Ya just loving it." I yelled. "Dare." I said breathless. "I dare you to act like you're in love with Mike, and go over his house and say to him 'I love you, and you're the only one for me' then give him a hug, and let him do what he wants with you for 30 seconds. Plus you have to stay dress like that!" Jasper said laughing.

"I'll drive and we will be watching." Emmett said laughing.

My eyes widen once he said Mike. "W-What?" I chocked out, Edward growl. Every one got up and started to go to the car; Edward picked me up and carried me to the car, as I gave him a kiss each step.

"I can't believe this." I said under my breath. Edward just brushes his lips against mines.

(In front of Mike's house)

I knock on his door and Mike answered it, his eyes went wide and drool was already coming out his mouth. Here goes nothing. "I love you, and you're the only one for me." I said while giving him a hug.

One, two, three, fore, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen. "Wow, Bella I knew you would." I pulled away and he lean down to kiss me. I had to let him do what he wants; here go nothing. I kissed him back it was hard and wet.

It was going on and on. He started to touch me, I wanted so bad to pull away, but I couldn't, he went down my back up my stomach. His tough went inside my mouth and explored.

He pulled away. "Let's go inside." He suggested. I just nodded. We sat on his coach and he started to kiss me again, he was touching me EVERYWHERE! It's almost up to 30. Twenty, twenty one twenty two. He was putting his tough down my throat! He was now on top of me his body pressed tightly on mines.

Now he was doing what he was wanting all year, he was touching my butt, and my breast. THIRTY. I tried to push him off me but he kept kissing and touching me. I couldn't get him off of me! He is worst then Emmett.

"THIRTY!" I yelled. Then Edward came from the door and pulled him off me. Mike was on the floor. Edward carried me back to the car.

Once I got inside, everyone was laughing nearly crying. "Stop laughing! You would never know how hard that is! HIS TOUGH WAS EXPLORING MY MOUTH AND HE WAS TOUCHING ME EVERYWHERE!!!!" I yelled.

"What?! I'm going to kill him!" Edward yelled. "Let's play nice." Alice and Rosalie said at the same time.

(Back home)

We took our seat in the circle, and I sat on Edward's laps again. "Who's next?" Alice asked. "Me!" I yelled. "What? Is been about you this whole entire game!" Alice complained. "Okay." I let it go. "My turn!" Alice squealed. "Rosalie, truth or dare?" Alice asked. "Truth." Rose spit out. "Who was your first crush since you became a vampire?" She asked excited. "I change my mind Dare." She said quickly.

"Okay, I dare you to go to a strip club and sing 'I'm too sexy for my shirt'! Oh, but you don't have to strip." She assured her. "O…Kay?" She said a little afraid.

**You got to read what happens next!**

**I'm sorry but I'm working on the second chap.!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

**Hey I hope you would like**

**This one! I'm also working **

**On chap.3 and 4.**

(Bella's P.O.V)

Alice took Rosalie up stairs, and I just can't image the look on her face. This is the best Truth or Dare game ever! I got off of Edward's laps and started to follow them. I walked to Alice room and I heard screaming.

Rosalie was on top of Alice hitting her! I ran up to Rose pulling her away from Alice. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? OUCH! THESE HEELS ARE KILLING ME!"I yelled. "She attacked me because of her outfit I picked for her!"Alice yelled back.

"HEY! I WOULD NEVER WANT TO DO THAT IF YOU HAVEN'T PICKED OUT A SLUTY DRESS!" Rosalie yelled right in my ear! I slapped her that wasn't the smartest thing to do. I saw a arm coming across my left side of my body, and then darkness.

"Bella? Bella? Are you alright?" I heard an angel calling me I tried to respond but I couldn't find my voice. "I FREAKIN' HATE YOU! YOU ALMOST KILLED BELLA! DID YOU HAPPEN TO FORGET THAT YOU'RE A VAMPIER AND SHE'S NOT?!"I heard Edward screamed.

Well is time for me to get up. I put my head up, with my eyes closed, I was scared to see where I'm at. "Bella?" someone called. I opened them. What?! I'm in the hospital?

Ouch I feel a pain on my left arm. "Bella." Edward said relief giving me a hug. "Hey, what just happened?" I asked confused.

"Rosalie knocked you out!" Emmett yelled. I rolled my eyes. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" I yelled at Rosalie who was hiding in the back, with a hand full of balloons, and a teddy bear that says, 'Please don't kick my ass' Like I could!

"Sorry, Bella are you alright?" She said as nice as she could. "Could you leave me and Rosalie alone please?" I begged. They all walked out the door and I was waiting for a slam on the door…I heard the door locked. "What did they do to get you here?" I asked knowing that there had to be something to get her this nice.

"A new car!" She yelled letting go of the balloons and the teddy bear. "Could I go back?" I did not want to spend my night here. "Yep." She said flipping her hair. "Let's go." I said getting up, and I looked down at myself, and I was still wearing a red bra and panties, with Alice's heels?

We walk to the waiting room and everyone was there. "Let's go." I told everyone. "Glad were back at the game!" Emmett yelled. Man! That boy needs a tape over his mouth saying 'I finally could shut up'.

(15 mins. Later)

We were all back home and ready to play again. "So Rosalie you still need to do your dare." Alice said with a smile across her face. "I thought you would forget." She said under her breath.

I sat on my own seat with Edward arm around my shoulders. "See you in 15 minutes." I joked. "What ever I'm not having a makeover right?" She said threaten to Alice. "Right," Alice replied.

"This is going to be extra funny." Emmett said quietly. That was the first time he said something quietly.

Me and Edward looked surprised.

I got an idea….


	3. Jasper drink!

**Hey I'm doing the other chapters this game get's **

**BETTER AND BETTER.**

**Hey I'm so happy 'cause of the reviews I get**

**But some not, but that's okay. If you don't have**

**Anything nice to say please don't say it.**

***Twilight101janeyshka*: **

I was laughing evilly. "MUHAHAHA!"I laughed. Everyone was staring at me, really confused. "Bella what are what are you doing?" Edward said looking at me like I'm crazy.

"Oh, is just an insider, I'm going to make Emmett crack." Emmett looked scared. I gave Emmett an evil look.

This is going to be really funny.

________________________________________________________________

(15 minutes later)

"Hey everyone here's Rose," Alice announced at the stair case.

Rose walked really fast down stairs with a mini black dress and silver high heels, but her hair was put back into a messy bun.

Well, my mouth dropped. I can't believe she will really dress like that! Emmett stared at her like he wants to eat her up, and throw her up again (Not in a bad way), and eat her up again.

I walked up to Rose, who was looking at another direction,

"Rose, wow you got Emmet dawning us with his drool, one thing why do you have a messy bun let it out! Alice had to do a make over on me, you need one too,"

She looked at me with angry eyes, Opps I just said she needed a make over.

"Oh not like that; is not that you look horrible," She even looked madder. "Is that, well, I'm going to shut up now. It would be helpful" She just nod for an agreement.

I just I took a seat on Edward's laps, looking down, feeling really stupid,

Alice skipped down the stairs, "Ready Rose?" Alice said excited already. "Sure," She said under her breath.

We all headed out to the car, this is juicy.

_____________________________________________________________

We were right in front of a random bar Jasper picked out. It's called 'Jazz drinks' WHAT?!

"Umm…Jasper I never knew you had your own bar." I said looking at him for a response. "Ya, didn't I tell you?" He asked. "No." Everyone replied. "Well," There goes another boring story.

"That's where me and Alice met." He said kissing Alice's hand.

"Alice? You were a…stripper?" I chocked out; really I didn't think this was boring at all, it was shocking.

"Yep." She said sounding embarrassed. "Can we just get this over with?!" Rose yelled annoyed.

We just shrugged our shoulders. We all got out of the car and headed for 'Jazz drinks' I walked by Edward's side.

"What's Rose problem?" I whisper in his ear. He laughed, "Didn't you hear her she wants to get this over with." He responded with laughter.

Did I miss something? What ever. We walked in side the bar and it was packed! I see Jasper talking to people and getting money from them! I should work as an owner for a bar I could see it now.

'Bella's happy time'

I laughed to myself, that's a stupid name for a bar! Me and Edward and the others took a seat in front of the tables. I ordered a beer; everyone was staring at me like before when I was laughing to myself. Like I'm Crazy.

"What no one said I couldn't drink." I said like a little kid, I took my drink, and started to get loose. I order another and another, I notice I was drinking too much when I let a random dude flirt with me.

"It's only been 5 minutes, and Rose didn't do the dare yet and you got drunk?" Edward whispered to me.

"Sorry." I whispered back, and put down my drink.

Edward gave a dirty look at every boy who was starring at me, I could see why; I'm only in bra and panties with high heels.

"It's time," Alice said to every one. Rosalie jumped on the tables and graved the mic. "Hey every body I'm going to do a little song called I kissed a girl." Rose said dull into the mic. She took a deep breath and started to sing.

**I kissed a girl and I like it I taste out her cherry cap stick **

**I kissed a girl just to try it I hope my boyfriend don't mind it**

**It felt so wrong it felt so right don't need it again love tonight I kissed a girl and I like it I like it **

**No I don't even know your name it doesn't matter is not what good girls do.**

She was dancing too! I couldn't listen to any more or look! Because I almost peed on my pants! Panties, that was only the forth line! Me and Edward ran out the bar with burst of laughter.

"I-I CAN'T BREATH!" I said laughing. "I'M LUCKY I DON'T NEED TOO!" He laughed, and I just laughed with him. I could hear Jasper and Alice laughing. "Okay, Okay, I'm good. That was just too funny!" I yelled. Edward gave me a heart breaking crocked smile.

"What?" I asked. He lean down and kiss me, it was so perfect, and I raped my arms around his neck, kissing him back, it wasn't like any other kiss, it had more tension.

But he pulled away; I looked up at him he just smiled. I smiled back. "So how long you think she's going to be singing?" I asked while holding his hand and swinging it like little kids.

"About two more minutes, let's just wait in the car." He suggested. I just nodded. We got inside and it was silence, he just stared into my eyes smiling, I blushed.

I was going to say something but Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett got inside the car. "YO! THAT WAS TOO FUNNY I PEED ON MY PANTS!" Emmett yelled. "Eww!"Alice yelled.

I'm going to make Emmett not talk for a whole day! Now he could learn his lesson. That's why I've been laughing to myself this is going to be crazy.

Rose was so not happy she didn't say a word. We all stayed quiet for the rest of the ride.

Alice turn on the car and started to drive.


	4. Good luck with that!

**Hey thanks for reviews!**

**Now let's see where it takes us!**

***Twilight101janeyshka***

Bella P.O.V

We all got back to our circle and Rose went up stairs to change, I went to follow her, but Emmett stopped me, "What?" I asked annoyed. "I said the entire game, Isabella!" He yelled, I covered my ears.

"Okay, Okay, the entire game, you know what I'll even start." I gave Emmett a warning look. "Emmett truth or Dare?" I gave him a smile. "Dare!" he yelled. "That's it! I dare you to stay quiet for now until tomorrow night!" His eyes widen, he just gave me a little nod.

"Good luck with that." Edward said laughing. Emmett was going to open his mouth but I gave him a cold stare. He just put his head down; I sat on the floor next to Edward.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Did you ever heard Emmett be quiet that long, he could only hold it for a minute! Not even! Is going to get to easy! You should make him do something if he does talk. Make him do something crazy, like I don't know, dress him up like a girl." Everyone started to laugh but Emmett got mad.

"Yes! Emmett if you have to talk for any kind of reason at all, you have to be dressed as a girl to the mall, singing I'm a Barbie girl!" I laughed, then everyone was laughing too, Alice was laughing harder because she could see it in her head.

Rosalie came down stairs and thought we were laughing at her, "WHY ARE YA LAUGHING LET IT GO! EMMETT HOW COULD YOU LET THEM LAUGH AT ME LIKE THAT!" She yelled.

"No! I didn't!" He yelled. Everyone stopped laughing, Rosalie ran back up stairs, and Emmett notice he just talked, I put a really cheesy smile.

"Emmett you know the rules go straight to Alice's room." Jasper ordered. He stomped to Alice's room, and Alice followed him.

They were taking long! I couldn't wait any longer, so I went up to Alice's room and Emmett was on top of Alice! I went down to pull him away from her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? OW! THESE HEELS ARE KILLING ME!" I said as I got up. "I WOULDN'T DO IT IF SHE HADN'T PICKED A SLUTY OUTFIT FOR A DUDE!" He yelled. Me and Alice looked at each other "Déjà' vu." We said at the same time.

"Emmett now you have to wear it because you speak twice!" I yelled. He stayed quiet and Alice gave him the outfit to put on, he stomped into the bathroom. Me and Alice went down stairs with the others.

I jump back to the floor and Alice was at the middle. "Where's rose?" I asked. "She's right behind us not want to show her face." Edward answered. "Rose? Why didn't you sing 'I'm too sexy for my shirt'?" She came out of the darkness, "Because Emmett would have been yelling 'take your clothes off!' Just because of the song, so I decided to sing I kissed a girl, with a dance to it." She replied.

"O…Kay, any way, who's next?" Rose raised her hand. "Rose, you could be next." "Alice truth or dare?" She gave Alice an unpleasant look. "Truth." Alice chocked out. Rosalie growled, I guess she was hoping for a dare.

"Tell me your biggest secret." Alice eyes widen. "Umm…Okay, I'm afraid of…ummm… bouncy balls." Alice said with her eyes closed. "WHAT?!YOU ARE A BOUNCY BALL! HOW COULD -THE ONE AND ONLY HYPER PIXIE-BE AFRAID OF THAT?!" I yelled.

"Well is the truth. But don't laugh or tell anyone!" She ordered. We all started to laugh. Once Emmett came down stairs we all fell to the ground. It felt as if someone was tickling me to death!

"WHAT THE HELL?" I laughed. He was wearing a pink shirk, and a black shirt that says 'Oops I did it again' "Emmett is your fault, now I have to change!" I yelled, as I ran up stairs and Edward following me.

I was laughing the way up. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Edward was just smiling at me. I stopped laughing. "What? Is there something on my face?" He graved my face and looked into my eyes, "I love you, and you know that right?" He gave me a cocked smile. "Yes…I'm going to-" He cut me off with a kiss. I pulled away, to look up at him.

"Let me change." I gave him a wink. I ran to the bathroom and I started to strip out of these clothes. First I took a hot shower; this game is making my muscles ace. I relax there for a while, but someone kept knocking on the door. "Wait a sec.!" I yelled, I got out the shower and put on a bath robe and let my hair down all wet.

I opened the door, "What" but before I could finish it I seen a tall muscular man at the door, my face light up. "Jacob!" I squeal giving him a hug. "Sorry for a bad time, so…I'll wait." He said closing the door, I changed into a tight T-shirt that says 'I'm not shy I just don't like you' Alice gave me this for no reason at all, but she said it was for my birthday, when my birthday haven't came so she's planning my party, I put on some skinny jeans and my all black converse.

I tried to dry my hair fast but I put it into a pony tail. I ran out the door, but Jacob wasn't there, it was only Edward with a cheesy smile, "Let's go." I ran down stairs and Jacob was sitting in the circle with a smile, "Wow Bella! I haven't known you could be that bad!" Jake laughed, "What?" Then I seen Emmett he was now carrying a purse. Also the color pink! I stared at him disappointed. "Emmett, Emmett, Emmett, what are we going to do with you? Didn't your mom ever tell you? Don't walk around like a hoe!" I started laughing my gut out! The only one who didn't laugh was him and Rosalie, "That wasn't funny!" Rosalie said defensive. "Okay, Rose, I was only joking, I didn't mean to make fun of, your bitch." She growled at me, "Enough with that let's just get this over with." Emmett said with attitude.

He was the first one out he was walking out that door with his hands on his hips. Everyone's mouth dropped, "COME ON!" He yelled. I snapped out of it and got in the car, Alice was going to drive because she's going to shop! So we need to wait until she will be finishing shopping, which is going to take hours. I sat next to Jacob since he kept looking at me, we took a minivan I never knew they had, but it's a 2010 minivan, okay, that's normal.

Edward gave Jacob a dirty look when Jacob whispered something in my ear, I laughed because he was telling me what else kind of dare I could do to make Emmett crack! I laughed the whole ride.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Edward P.O.V

Look at him! Talking to Bella like he's hers, she's mines all mines!

Why doesn't she move away or feel uncomfortable with him that close to her! He kept whispering to hear on how to make Emmett crack, she kept laughing each time he gives her a suggestion.

I gave him a dirty look and he just smile, then something distract me, _See now Bella is going to be mines, Edward is jealous and she doesn't care! Yes! Oh shit He could read my mind!_

I clench my teeth I feel like ripping his throat out!

He looked at me with a weak smile and embarrassed. I laughed, no way I'm I going to let that happen!

This may turn out better then I accepted.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! But please if you have nothing nice to say please don't say it because these reviews mean a lot!**

***twilight101janeyshka***


	5. long time no write!

**Hey I know is been long, and sorry you thought this would be a chapter after so long but I want to ask everyone this question:**

**Should or should I not continue with this story plz tell me is been long since I update!**

**Love ya!**

***twilight101janeyshka***


	6. vampire hiccy

**Hey I know your mad at me but I couldn't go to internet because of my mom and dad I lost my phone and I had gotten grounded but hey….here it is****plz comment)**

Okay now this kinda sucks now I wanna just let go of the dare or whatever I said to him.

"umm Emmett I just don't want you to make a fool of yourself no more it seems weird, and is that my shirt?! Alice! Did you gave him that shirt? That's mines!"

I can't believe Alice would give a monkey(Emmett) my shirt!

"ya umm sorry Bella he picked the ugliest he wanted ummm no offence…..please don't get mad ill do what you want lets all go back home!"

ummm that was a good offer.

"O okay, let's go and that isn't ugly!"

my style is diff. not ugly! She's toast!

"Well compared to my clothes I sometimes wonder why Edward picked you."

My mouth drop and Edward hit her on the back of her head but she ducked. That stupid pixie!

We all walked back to the car and I notice Emmett wasn't talking cause I know he know imma get him for picking mines because is ugly!

When I got in the car I sat next to Emmett

"Hey Emmett…so my shirt is ugly??" he gave a weak smile and hide his head with 'his' purse.

"Ya about that I really sorry is just you know how you are weird stubborn and mean and-"

"Whoa! Where's this coming from all I ask was you think my shirt is ugly! Dum ass!" this ride home better be getting pissed!

* * *

BPOV

We finally got home a little annoyed because Alice was singing fre sure the whole ride, and she sang it so much I started singing, weirdddd

We all back to the circle.

"Jasper you could go." Alice gave him the turn, not fair

"Okay ummm Edward truth or dare?"

"Dare……" I looked surprised when he said dare.

"okay you asked for it I dare you to give Bella a hiccy! Right now!" I sc ream at horror

Whoa! Hiccy?

"NO! NO WAY! WHAT IF I-ummm you know, suck her blood?" Edward looked embarrassed saying that.

"Ummm Eddie you not ganna do it that hard? are you? She turns you on that fast.. it take Rose a freaking hour at the bathroom to turn me on." Emmett is an idiot he shouldn't said that, now rose ganna beat his ass!

Rose gave him a death stare.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EDWARD DO THE DARE IS GANNA BE FUNNY!"

Ummm why did Alice laughed outta no where??

"Do it!" Rose pushed.

Edward took my neck and started but Jasper never said how long.

Edward stop right when he began.

"There that's a hiccy!" Edward

"I didn't feel ant-" then rose hand a mirror.

"HOLY FUCK!EDWARD!WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" he's in trouble!!

Everyone laughed at me and I couldn't take it any more I walked up and went out that door!

But someone had to beat me to it and it wasn't Edward

"Alice I would stay if you help get a cure for a vampire hiccy!" this hiccy was super red! ,man!

"Okay Bella than I have a great game we could play…..spin the bottle??"

**Sorry it took so freaking long we had to get a new computer and I know is short! And not as funny! but watch when I do the next chap.!!!**


	7. Horny fish!

**Here it is:plz comment::**

***twilight101janeyshka***

"YA! LETS DO THAT!" Jacob screamed like a freaking weirdo….

"Um your going to get kicked out if you don't shut up!" Alice gave him the warning!

"Um,Okay but you are getting me a cure right?" I ask while fliping emmett off for no reason…haha

"Sure sure bella…okay! Lets get the bottle!" Alice had to yell?

"Um Alice I don't appove!" Edward yelled..

"Of course you don't! god, Edward please please please please please please!!!!" Alice is like a little puppy when she does that!

"Okay just shut up!" Yay! Edward lets us play!WHOA! that's not like me….is because of that hiccy…..?

"Okay whos starting??" Jacob ask way too hopeful.

"um me!!" Alice of course she would go first!

She spin the bottle and it took forever and it land on…JACOB!

Everyone started to laugh but Alice look like she was going to throw up!

"YOU GOT TO BE SHITTING ME!"

"Hey! No cursing alice just do it!" Rose laughed.

"Um I don't wana play no more peace out bitches! O um not you bella see you around." Jacob that winked at me I could tell edward is mad but at least he left I thought jacob is different but both of the guys in my life are jealous bitchie girls….ok that was mean….

"Thank god he left! Now imma go." Alice was lucky. She spin the bottle again and it landed on………o fuck me??! Were girls! Girls do not kiss girls! Unless you're a lesbian!

I shooked my head no to Alice but she had no choice! But there was no rules!

"Um theres no rules!" I yelled.

"O yea there is! We forgot to tell you!!! U have to do it or we make you….do things.." Emmett said kinda embarrassed like that happened to him..

"Bella I don't wana do those things lets just to get it over with please you'll be doing me a favor. you DO NOT WANA DO THOSE _THINGS!_!" Crap I had no choice I made Alice come to me we both got inches away till it was just a peck.

"Um I would love to see that again!" Emmett yelled.

Rose hit him on the back of his head.

"Emmett you horny fish!" Rose said horny fish?

"Um emmett! Now is your turn." Edward said with a smile.

"Whats Is happening?" I whisperd for only edward to hear.

"You'll see." He said with a laugh.

Emmett spin the bottle and it land on……JASPER!

**Um I know not that good…sorry**


	8. omq! forgive me pleaseeee an

Sorry if you think this is finally another chap!

!hey is been so long is that i write all my stories on my flashdrive but the thing is i lost my flashdrive...and i dont wana save it on the computer cos my sister delete them...this sucks ima find a way to save them dont worry ima do chapters! please forgive me!

*twilight101janeyshka** review and give me some feed back is been so long ill do more chaps don't worry if you review ill know that you still reading my stories and ill do my best on chapters! 333


	9. try not to get mad

**hey guys so sorry it's been a while... but I was so worried that no one really wanted an update by me**

**so if you really want me to continue i will just give me feed back by replying a review**

**hope you will and i promise once i get enough reviews ima work on a chapter!**

***twilight101janeyshka***


	10. school time

**Hey sorry I know it took a while but my internet was acting up**

**Lol so here's the story next one is coming soon **

**Hopefully faster than this one**

**And leave comments and **

**IDEAS! Lol **

***twilight101janeyshka***

* * *

BPOV

…okay so Emmett and Jasper have to kiss…

"REALLY? Jasper?" Emmett is such an idiot at least it didn't land on umm Alice or ehh Edward…

"DUDE! Really I rather just do the things…"Jasper said interrupting my thoughts.

"NO! Jasper please! I don't want to walk around with a boyfriend who did those things!" Alice cried. I looked at everyone so lost….

Now I'm curious what kind of things they could be so scared to do…

"What things?" I asked everyone sigh and Edward started to explain

"Bella we either make him/her tell people, or post it up on internet, posters, messages, etc.; that they like the same sex, post pictures, embarrass them in school, clubs, or in a hospital."

Wow ….Hospital though?

"Um since when you embarrass a vampire in a hospital?" I had to ask.

"Well let's just say *cough*Emmett, got a little friendly with the doctors." Jasper reply.

Emmett can be so surprising sometimes.

"Why would you guys do something like that?" I feel kind of bad for whoever done that.

"It's just for fun no one got hurt and nothing bad ever happened yet." Emmett explained…

Well I can go along with that.

"So what you two gonna do?"

"What will it be girls" Emmett asked facing me.

"Oh so the girls pick what you two have to do?" I asked excited. Ooh I'm gonna like this!

"If a girl has to do those things, we as guys have to pick on what they should do same if a boy has to do those things ya pick." Jasper said it clear enough for me to understand;

now I get to pick what those poor guys have to do.

"OH! I KNOW! How about we go to 'Jazz drinks', and you two can do a little show for us!" Alice suggested.

"Ooo! I like where this is going!" I yelled in agreement.

"So Emmett and Jasper have to do a show on what?" Rose asked.

"How about a dance? We make a video of them performing and post it on the school's website that we all have to go tomorrow in class; and everyone can see!" We all looked at her like she's crazy.

"It would be good!" She whinnied. Hmmm I like it!

"YES! Let's do that!" I agreed.

"Oh no! Bella likes the idea, that's never good!" Emmett cried; ha-ha Rose looks so embarrassed.

"Emmett please for the love that everything is straight! Don't let people think I'm dating a gay homosexual jock!" Wow hehe! Rose told him!

"HA! THAT MEANS YA HAVE TO KISS!" I yelled so happily.

They went for the kiss and all I see is a camera flash! Edward took a photo of them kissing. Oh no

"EDDIE! YOU'RE DEAD!" Emmett went straight for Edward. They are fighting like crazy! I need to stop this.

"STOPPPPPP!"

Everyone looked at me and stop what they were doing.

"Emmett let Edward go so I can go home!"

"But!" he complained.

"No buts! Now! I'm sorry but I wana go home."

Edward got up and took me to the door laughing at Emmett.

"I'll just call it a day, Bella I'll take you home and I'll deal with this later!" Edward gave Emmett the evil eye. Ha-ha I love this family.

Now tomorrow school =/

* * *

BPOV

6:00 am

Oh gosh I feel so tired; I woke up to find a box on my bed. Hmmm Alice.

"Oh Alice when will you give up?" There's a note...

_**Dear Belly,**_

_**Please wear this for school. You'll like it & it's not returnable **_

_**Love Alice xoxo sister =)**_

"Ugh now I have to wear it."

Once I finished showering and brushing my teeth I tried on the outfit.

A blue dressy shirt with fitted jeans and flats. (**Outfit:** **.)**

Not bad Alice I kind of like it.

All I hear is Edward's car beeping.

"Bella hurry up!"

"Coming!" I yelled, I graved my book bag and a jacket, while taking my 2 minute breakfast (pop tarts =D)

Once I got in the car I gave a hello kiss.

"Hey, looking good I see." I just blushed. Ugh hate it when he makes me blush in the morning.

But it's cute =D

hopefully this day would be good

* * *

Once we got there we met up with the group.

"So what are we gonna do after school? Are we gonna play more games?" I asked Edward.

"Yes and no." I was confused

Before I could even ask he started to explain.

"We are gonna play games and stuff as you please, but also some time with you afterwards." I like that idea!

"Of course!" I'm excited for today.

We all were just talking away and the bell already rang were late…again

Luckily for my first period I'm with Alice and Emmett… Goodie me

the crazy two people I have to be with in the morning..

* * *

Algebra 3:

This class erks my soul so much !

Ehh when will this stupid class end already!

We get to use our laptops today yippy,

Mhmm chat request from Alice:

**CHAT ROOM:**

_Alice: heyyyyyy love the outfit!_

_**Emmett joined**_

_**Emmett: Hey girls=D**_

Me: Hey Em! Alice of course you do! U picked it out...

_Alice: Well yea =D Em hi bro!_

_**Emmett: So ladies what kind of truth or dare game where doing today?**_

Me: Isn't it just supposed to be one? There's more? =/

_Alice: Were doing truth or trouble, Bella yes there is more lol we will teach u_

_**Emmett: yea! There was big trouble for that game….we almost got arrested for prostitution! Lmao**_

Me: ALICE! Do I have to? =/

_Alice: Em stop scarring Bella! Bella yes you do! Then after the game you and Eddie can be by ya selves hehe *insider*\_

Me: oh I forgot you can see the future…

_**Emmett: BELLA! Since when you went naughty?**_

_Alice: Bella silly goose how can you forget that? Lol and don't worry you'll have fun…_

Me: lol okay Alice Em shut up! lol class is almost over …bye =D

_Alice_:_Bye Belly!_

_**Emmett: *sigh* Bye ladies**_

**END OF CHAT**

* * *

Finally i got through that class..

Second-fifth period really got on my nerves…Now I have classes with Edward for the rest of the day :)

**6th period lunch with everyone**:

"So how was school so far?" Edward whispered to me.

"Not horrible but it feels like I'm learning the same thing all over again." I reply laughing

When we all met up at our table it seem something was up…

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella! Remember were playing truth or trouble!" Alice yelled excited.

"Okay, but please tell & explain ALL the rules before I agree to anything, Emmett!" Emmett looked at me shocked.

"Hey Isabella it's your fault! Who told you to hang out with vampires?" He replied all mad…

"No one! I didn't even know! So go along with Rose and stay over there or I'll do something stupid!" I threaten haha...This is fun! Can't wait to see what coming up in our next game, for Truth or Trouble =D

**

* * *

**

**Hey thanks for reading it's not that great but I'm writing the next chapter for truth or trouble **

**-please review and see if I should continue or stop**

**And give me some ideas (that is always welcomed =D)**

***twilight101janeyshka***


	11. Omfg! AN

** OMFG! PLEASE READ TO GET AN UPDATTE :D**

**How long has it been? I really wana see if I should continue after soooo long!**

**Please review this A/N so I'll know to post up the next chapter I already wrote two chapters I just wana see if you guys want me to continue :DD**

**So all you have to say is yes or no to update or not, and those chapters will be up in no time =D**

**Also check my new story **_**A beautiful love lie**_

**I thought of it while doing these chapters I hope you'll enjoy that story also so please check it out and review it!**

***twilight101janeyshka ***


	12. FUCK JASPER!

**Hey this is Truth or trouble for ya!**

**I know its been a while but ever since my life started changing with my health and me finding out about my blood cells I just needed a break on things to really think straight and stop being depressed and by the reviews and seeing you guys wanting me to update… It just made me want to make you satisfied…**

**I don't own twilight and these ideas our mines. I been trying hard to write again so I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. : ) **

* * *

Bella POV

After lunch I decided to be more excited for the game!

I have no idea why I'm excited…maybe it was something I ate in lunch….or Alice told Jasper to fuck with my moods again!

Crap! I knew she would do something like that!

I was walking around the halls being late to class on purpose…again…I finally found myself in front of Jasper's class. He saw me and panic. 'Come here now' I mouthed.

He nodded and asked for a pass to excuse himself.

Once he came out I dragged him towards my locker. "Umm Bella…I don't know how to say this nicely but, what the hell do you want from me?" I almost kick him for acting like Emmett.

"I want you to stop fucking with my moods; making me feel super excited for the game tonight! I know you are! And you're doing it right now! Please I'll pretend to be happy I just don't want to do things I don't truly want to do! You got that?" I starred him down. And he just sighs and nodded.

"Okay, but try not to suck at it, you are not a good actress." He shrugs and looks down. WHAT! I am so to a great actress!

"Ok that's it go the fuck back inside your damn pussy art class and fuck off my moods!" I gave him a serious face, but I was dying of laughter inside!

"Bella, I can see you're not really mad. Mood control remember?" Shit…

"Owell! Go back to class dumbass!" Now I feel bad for calling him that.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it! Just go learn something decent. Okay? See later for truth or trouble!" I squealed and he just chuckled while going back to class.

When I finally got to class I told the teacher I was at the nurse's bathroom for some tampons. That's one excuse any girl can use.

I took my seat next to Edward; he ask me where I was really was and I just simply said I was talking with Jasper…which reminds me; I'm not happy about the game tonight! Shit! He's messing with my freaking moods again!

"FUCK JASPER!" I yelled in front of everyone and Mike woke up from sleeping during class…again…the teacher had a shocked expression. I just covered my mouth as soon as I notice I cursed.

"Bella…?" Edward looked at me like I was crazy…not a surprise!

"Umm I need to go!" I was so embarrassed! I ran out the classroom without a second thought. I went up to my locker and sat on the floor.

Well Jasper is going to die…AGAIN!

Edward was already at my side.

"What the hell was that?"

"Ugh. It's all fucking Jasper's fault! He got me pissed on the mood changes! I feel BIPOLAR! Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?" I notice I was yelling at my boyfriend and calm down.

"Umm apparently it makes you feel bipolar? Just guessing here." Ugh why he has to be a smart ass?

"Edward shut the fuck up and make me feel better!" He laughed and looked at me again.

"Okay, but you are a crack up, what you want me to do? Skip school?" Mhmm once he said that I smiled. But it's no point I only have 2 classes left.

"No…there's no point now…how about we don't play truth or trouble?" I was hopeful he'll agree, but instead of smiling and nodding like a regular boyfriend should do…he shook his head. I let out a scream in frustration.

"Why not?" I seem like a fool arguing but I really don't wana play.

"Because you and I both know Alice will make us do something more stupid if we don't play tonight." He replied smoothly without freaking out like I was for tonight.

"UGHHHHH! Kill me before anything stupid happens alright?" I tried not to sound too serious. But he just chuckled in reply.

I lend in to his shoulder and let the time pass by. Then a second later Edward pulled me up and the bell rang.

"Fuck me! There couldn't be a moment like that longer than 3 seconds?" I mostly just said that to myself. Edward just pulled me towards our next class.

* * *

Which was Computers with: Alice Jasper and Emmett…Nice! The most irritating people all together at once in a computer class.

Once I took my seat next to Alice and Edward went with Jasper, Emmett was all alone.

Awe I feel bad for him! I told Alice to sit with Edward and Jasper so I can sit with Emmett; she looked at me like I was on crack.

I didn't care though. Ehh, I took the seat next to him and he looked at me with a creepy smile. "What's up fuckface?" I asked trying to ignore his face.

"Ahh nothing much fucknut." I smiled in return. I love how we get each other. "Okay. Students, today were using laptops to do something, and well yea. Knock yourselves out with this shit." Mister Dean announced to us with no care in his voice.

Mhmm I love this fucking teacher! He let us do so many types of shit!

Emmett went and got us both laptops. how sweet ;p

"Emmett what kind of things do ya do in truth or trouble?" I had to ask, I was too worried about what was going to happen.

"Belly, Belly, Belly! Didn't you hear? I'm not fucking retarded! Why the hell will I spoil it for you?" He looked at me with a confused face on waiting for me to answer.

"Oh fuck you Emmett Cullen, just forget about it! I'll have to find out some other way." I spoke to myself trying to see if I can get Edward to say something; but Emmett interrupted my thoughts.

"Dumbshit! How about umm I dunno…wait for tonight to find out!" Oh no! Emmett did not just say that!

"Emmett if I could I stick this fucking laptop so far up your ass…"

"Whoa Whoa Whoa! All I hear are you two arguing! Forreal shut the fuck up already!" Alice yelled at us not letting me finish my statement.

"Gasp! Well then!" Emmett replied sounded offended by her rudeness. "Well then Alice! As Emmett said!" I replied flipping my hair to her. She just shook her head and mumbled 'dumb ass'

I kept shut that whole period. The bell finally rang and I had class with only Edward this time.

Off to Chemistry. =D

* * *

Edward grabs me and slid his fingers with mines and walked to class together. I like how this feels finally not having Emmett around now.

I mostly have classes with him. That is a buzz kill seeing his face.

I sat on the corner that I and Edward always sat at. Then I saw Jacob sitting next to me. A big smile spread on my face. "Jacob?" I squealed and let go of Edward to hug him. "Since when you switch classes?" I was so happy now.

"Ahh a couple days ago actually; I wanted at least one class together you know?" He replied starring at Edward.

"Oh cool, that's nice isn't it babe?" I turn to Edward who was still with no emotion.

"Yea, it certainly is." I ignored how rude he sounded and turn back to Jacob.

"So How's Billy?" I tried to make conversation which wasn't helping.

"He's great really he wanted to know when you will finally come over." He had pleading eyes. I squint and shrugged.

"Umm I don't know maybe tomorrow if that's okay?" I was mostly asking Edward, but he didn't comment.

"Sure, He can make us some dinner." He started grinning at the idea. I shook my head. "No I'm going to be there after lunch and before dinner. Can I bring a friend too?" I gave him my best pleading eyes. He just nodded.

Yay! I can bring Alice or Jessica.

"Okay students of mines I want you to find a partner and work on this chemistry study guide for the finals." I didn't like Ms. Smith; she gives…work! This is a shit hole in my heart…blahh!

I automatically went with Edward and Jacob went with some blonde chick…I never seen her.

She was tall skinny with long ass hair.

Why is Jacob talking to her? I would expect him to ask me…am I jealous? Ehh now that's a shitty feeling;

"Babe? Do you want to start it off or should I just finish this in 3 minutes and have some free time?" Edward could finish that in a second, but I don't want to be not doing anything.

Owell fuck it! I want some free time!

"Yea thank you." I gave a smile also in return.

I literally waited 3 minutes and 12 seconds when he finished. "Okay all done, so you're going over at Jacobs? Why?" I tried to think before answering but that never works on me.

"Yea, well I haven't hang out with him for the longest; I thought it would be nice you know?" I reply and kinda shocked how fucking smooth that went!

"Mhmm I don't trust that bastard. You shouldn't be fucking with him." He looked at Jacob and back at me replying. Well Jacob is a bastard…

"You think I shouldn't go?" I asked biting my lip nervous for the answer.

"Hell no! Just say you gonna be with Me." he took my hand and I fell in the hole.

Gosh he can make me do anything. I just agreed and a few minutes later the bell rang to be dismissed from this shithole!

* * *

Edward walked me to my locker after I told Jacob I couldn't go. He seems so upset I felt bad; but Edward is right I shouldn't be hanging with him all the time.

When we went back and met up with the group the first place we went was to my house to tell Charlie I'm sleeping over with Alice again.

"Well Bells as long as mister I'm so fucking perfect Edward isn't sleeping in the same location I'm okay with it." Charlie's answer was something I never heard another parent say.

But I just said "Okay and I know! He's such a good fucker!" I yelled over my shoulder leaving out the door.

Me and Charlie always play around about Edward; something were both comfortable to do!

I ran to Alice's car and drove up to their house. "So truth or trouble is the game tonight right?" I asked climbing out the car. "Yep!" Alice replied popping the 'p'.

I went inside finding myself in a room that was totally decorated. It had pink and purple everywhere I see; and a big sign that says 'TRUTH OR TROUBLE BITCH!'

"Wow" was all I can say. "What the hell is all this for?" I looked at Alice that changed into a sexy one shoulder strap party dress in blue. Rose was behind her wearing something similar but in red with both straps with a lot of designs on it.

"Whoa, look at ya!" I complimented how nice they look; and I looked down on what I was wearing: Blue t shirt, black shorts, and my black converse…

"Ehh I'm not really dressed for this." I look back down and pointed how plain I looked.

That's when Alice pulled out a strapless black party dress.

"That's why I bought this and these heels to go with it." My eyes bugged out on how high the heels were.

"Oh my god! Do I just put it on right here?" I ask wonder if I could just strip in front of them.

"Yes its fine. Hurry put it on!" Rose rushed. I strip out of my clothes to my black bra and white and red polka dot panties. I heard someone whistled. It was Edward.

"Whoa, are you putting a show for me?" He questioned starring at my body.

"Shut the fuck up! Go away I wana put this dress and heels on! Go!" I demanded. He just surrenders and walks back where he came from.

"Alice help zip this up please." I asked and turn my back to her. Once I finished putting my heels on I look at the mirror on their wall and checked myself out.

Damn I actually looked good! I love this outfit. It hugs my body well!

I turn to give Alice and Rose a thank you hug. "So why are we dressed up?" I asked excited. "Umm you'll see…" Alice's answer got me worried.

Then Rose lead me to the place Edward was at; my jaw dropped I couldn't believe this!

Emmett came up to me and yelled "WELCOME TO TRUTH OR TROUBLE BITCH!"

* * *

**OMG! What could they be up to now? **

**I truly did enjoy writing this I just hope you enjoyed reading this!**

**PLEASE review ! **

**I would like to know if this was a good chapter? And if I should update again…who wants to see truth or trouble?**

**-what can happen next? If you really want to know I'll post up the next chapter for people that review and enjoy reading this and wants the next chapter already I know I do! I wana show everyone truth or trouble !**

**Just review and you'll get truth or trouble reviled! I'm excited!**

***twilight101janeyshka****


End file.
